


Sobre vida, muerte y lo que viene después

by PumpkinBird



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Demons, Emperor's New Clothes, Hell, M/M, Prison, Prison Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinBird/pseuds/PumpkinBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vivimos y morimos desesperados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobre vida, muerte y lo que viene después

Todos nacemos desesperados, de alguna u otra manera. Desesperados por mamar leche, por ser escuchados, por inhalar aire, por seguir caminando, para nuestro corazón que lata con fuerza sin detenerse un minuto a recobrar el aliento. A veces me pregunto si esta desesperación constante es para mantenernos con vida o para salir más rápido de ella.

Puedo ver una mancha oscura y brillante en el piso; no distingo el color, pero creo que jamás podría confundir el aroma. La sangre se escurre por la alfombra y la madera, me la imagino como la creciente de un río.

Estoy de pie junto a su cuerpo: trae puesto ese mismo vestido de flores que le he visto usar desde hace 18 años. Puedo escuchar el pulso de las arterias de mi cabeza como si fueran golpes a las paredes, fuertes, contundentes.   

Los bordes de mis ojos están borrosos y mis manos tiemblan porque esta será la primera vez que otro par no me las sujeta cuando tengo miedo. Mi respiración es rápida y profunda, pero aun así siento que podría morir en cualquier momento. Mi garganta arde como si tuviese un nudo o como si alguien me estuviera oprimiendo la tráquea en un intento de romperla.

 _“¿Mamá?”_ escucho mi vos pero no recuerdo haberla pronunciado, el corazón me martillea con fuerza a las costillas, y en un impulso por buscar el calor de su cuerpo, le tomo de la mano. Está empapada y fría, vacía. Sin vida.

 _“No va a volver”_ pronuncia mi padre. Me giro para verlo en la puerta de la cabaña, sujetando un cigarrillo con los labios y el peso de la muerte en sus manos. Mis manos tiemblan y siento mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas desesperadas. Tengo miedo, y estoy triste.

“ _Mamá”_ susurro una vez más intentando despertarla, aunque su cuerpo no parece más que una rosa teñida en la sangre roja de un ruiseñor que muere. Porque eso es mi madre: Un alma libre que perece en un intento desesperado por no terminar de marchitarse. La espina con que le han penetrado el pecho sigue a su lado.

La noche es estrellada y mis ojos son lluviosos. La empuñadura del alma está mojada y me empapa las manos, y yo me limpio las lágrimas con mis palmas, pintando mi rostro con la tinta de ella. Mi padre luce tranquilo, su expresión serena se pierde en el espacio que rodea la casa. Siento pequeños pinchazos de dolor detrás de los ojos, y tengo la impresión que dentro de poco las lágrimas no me dejaran volver a ver. Pero avanzo, con todo lo que me pesa cargar con mi alma, y me dirijo al asesino.

Tantos años le he visto como el monstruo de las historias, aquel que te encierra en el closet cuando está borracho y azota a mama contra las paredes con furia. El monstruo que te mira marchar a la escuela con un moratón que encaja bastante bien con su puño. El monstruo que me ha lastimado y me ha arrebatado las pocas cosas que alguien me ha dado, se encuentra recargado contra la pared como si no me acabase de quitar lo último que me quedaba.    

El monstruo que me ha dado la vida, pero que se empeña en quitármela.

…

La policía acude a la casa 3 días después.

Hay un fétido aroma que viene desde la sala, hay sangre seca que nadie se ha tomado las molestias de limpiar, y dos cuerpos descomponiéndose en silencio. Estoy metido en la cama cuando irrumpen en mi habitación, me miran y me apuntan con sus armas, murmurando palabras que no logro entender.

Los observo, pero quizá es porque sigo en estado de shock que no me dan miedo. Me están gritando que me levante, que ponga las manos detrás de mi cabeza. No lo hago y uno de ellos se acerca a mí y con fuerza me sujeta del cabello, obligándome a incorporarme y después me tira al suelo. Mis rodillas se astillan con la madera del piso. Me gritan para que ponga las manos sobre mi cabeza, lo hago y cubro mis oídos en un intento por dejar de escuchar.

Por supuesto que el silencio nunca llega, pero en su lugar alguien más pone mis brazos por detrás y une mis muñecas con un grueso metal que al cerrarse emite un débil _click_. No pongo resistencia cuando me hacen bajar las escaleras.

Hay otras personas en torno a los cuerpos marchitos, que después de tantas horas no son más que girones de carne con expresiones de horror y de muerte. El aroma es rancio  y sé que jamás lograré olvidarme de como, por las noches, escucho los gases escapar de sus cuerpos reventando la piel. Incluso aún puedo escuchar las larvas de las moscas devorando la carne necrótica.

Quiero pedirles que no toquen a mi madre, que nadie le ponga un dedo encima. Pero por alguna razón mi boca se mantiene cerrada y mis pies moviéndose, aunque las heridas en mi corazón vuelvan a abrirse.

**…**

Ryan Ross fue sentenciado a 35 años de prisión.

Se alegó que el chico había apuñalado a su padre en un acto de autoprotección; al padre le atribuyeron la muerte de la mujer y en el cuerpo de Ryan encontraron viejas cicatrices probablemente tatuadas con la colilla de un cigarro, cuando era niño. Eso no impidió al jurado declararlo culpable con cargos de homicidio, mandándolo a uno de los más sucios agujeros infernales de la humanidad.

La prisión es un lugar frío donde o llegas roto o te rompes ahí. Por suerte, Ryan era una persona que se mantenía bajo el agua, sin llamar la atención más que para algunos infelices necesitados que veían en él, por su cara y sus rasgos finos, el sustituto de una mujer y lo que con ello con lleva. Pero, de nuevo, Ryan tenía suerte de nunca estar solo en el lugar equivoco, y aprovechar su soledad cuando no era peligroso agachar los ojos.

Pero como era de esperarse, las cosas tarde o temprano comenzarían a descomponerse del mismo modo en que lo hizo la carne y la sangre de sus progenitores.

Los presos en las prisiones claramente no se caracterizan por ser realmente _seres humanos_ , es fácil deducirlo porque al estar cautivos entre rejas no podrían ser más que bestias. La primera vez que Ryan tendría que enfrentarse con los nuevos monstruos que se condesaban en su nueva existencia, sería algunas semanas después de ingresar al lugar.

Pasó muy rápido pero al mismo tiempo todo pareció ir lento, como si otra parte de su castigo fuera hacer que cada segundo durase lo que una hora para amplificar el dolor. Dos presos, cuyos números empezaban con 2, lo tomaron por la camisa del uniforme gris, estampandolo contra la pared.

El aliento de uno le recordaba al de las ratas muertas que constantemente se encontraba en el cobertizo de su viejo hogar.

_“Te vas a desnudar, y no harás ningún ruido, zorra.”_

Las palabras cortaron su respiración como una acuchillada, e inmediatamente su cuerpo se quedó quieto, pasmado quizá por el terror. El hombre lo tomó por el pelo y decenas de puntos de dolor se dispararon en su cuero cabelludo, detonando que jalara aire con fuerza y que se llevara los dedos a intentar deshacerse del agarre, para sólo terminar con una bofetada atravesándole la cara.

Una mano estaba en sus pantalones deshaciendo del pequeño nudo que Ryan se las había arreglado para hacer cuando le entregaron la ropa por primera vez y se dio cuenta de que su hereditaria delgadez no ayudaría a que sus huesudas caderas sostuvieran la tela. Y ahora, después de unas semanas de comer sopa y frijoles rancios, los bordes se le marcaban tanto hasta lastimar.

Cerró los ojos cuando un par de dedos se colaron tras sus labios, dejando un espeso sabor amargo en su saliva, provocándole ganas de escupir su estómago fuera si así pudiera deshacerse del asco. _“Abre la boca mientras yo...”_

Las palabras resultaron incompletas cuando el hombre sintió sus dientes, pequeños, sucios y filosos morderle con fuerza. Ryan aprovechó el momento para escupir la saliva sobre el otro hombre, el cual estaba jugueteando momentos antes con sus boxers.

Se limpió los restos de saliva fuera de sus labios con el antebrazo, murmurando un _“cerdos”_ en voz baja, su corazón latiendo con fuerza contra sus costillas, sus piernas sintiéndose torpes pero con la gran necesidad de huir saltándole en cada capilar. Miro a sus agresores y sus ojos se abrieron, para al segundo siguiente cerrarse cuando un fuerte puño se enterró en su mejilla, recordándole el viejo tatuaje que su padre le había hecho de la misma manera meses atrás.

El dolor fue grande, pero más grande era el pánico al sentir como su ropa desaparecía poco a poco, y como en su boca el sabor a sangre crecía. En un último intento por librarse, intentó golpear con su rodilla al sujeto que tenía enfrente, pero no golpeó nada más que aire.

Cuando abrió los parpados, ambos hombres estaban lejos de él, sus ojos mirando con altanería al nuevo personaje en la habitación; pero si fueses un buen observador podrías encontrar el color del miedo escondido en las iris de ambos presos, y podría escuchar el corazón de Ryan martillar con fuerza.

“ _Váyanse de aquí”_ murmuró la nueva vos con fuerza, con una orden alterada escondida en cada nota, o una amenaza presente. Ryan se miró las palmas de las manos y se descubrió rasguños que él mismo se había causado en el momento de desesperación. Ahora su carne se notaba irritada y su garganta le ardía gracias al esfuerzo.

 _“¿Por qué habríamos de irnos? ¿Para qué tú puedas ponerlo de rodillas? ¡Bah! En todo caso, te usáremos también a ti”_ el portador de dichas palabras fue el preso número 27458, de estatura promedio y barriga redondeando hasta sus pantalones. Ryan volvió a sentir las repentinas nauseas, pero se las aguantó mientras se mantenía detrás del cuerpo del nuevo preso, del cual sólo tenía un vistazo de cabellos negros, espalda ancha y tensa, y brazos gruesos.

El hombre dio un paso al frente y los otros dos personajes retrocedieron dos, uno de ellos murmurando cosas indescifrables, quizá variando entre maldiciones y su propio temor sin aparentes fundamentos. Sostuvo la mirada de ambos hasta que sus grotescas figuras se helaron con algo parecido al horror trepándoles por las yemas de los dedos. Entonces se fueron, y el hombre se giró para encarar a Ryan.

El hombre dio un paso y Ryan pegó su cuerpo a la pared, de un minuto a otro su corazón volviendo a latir dolorosamente rápido. Cuando vio la reacción que obtuvo del más chico, el hombre se detuvo y sonrió ampliamente.

Una mano sujetando su cabello y otra tapándole la boca, evitando así que de querer gritar nada fuera escuchada lejos de sus labios. Los ojos de Ryan ardieron con el montón de agua acumulada en ellos, y sintió como el hombre –cuya apariencia no era más que de alguien unos 5 años mayor a él- le obligaba a perder el equilibrio y caer al piso.

Ryan se cubrió el rostro a espera de un golpe que nunca llegó, y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con la misma figura mirándolo desde arriba, contemplando su desgraciada e infeliz existencia, su pequeño cuerpo delgado que con tal sólo un poco de fuerza podría romper, tronando cada hueso, reventando cada arteria. Y semejantes pensamientos no hicieron más que el hombre sonriera ampliamente, embriagado por la diminuta y frágil figura del débil humano.

 _“Mi nombre es Brendon, y a partir de ahora estarás conmigo”_ murmuró.

Ryan sintió nuevamente esa presión en la boca del estómago, esos jugos amargos quemándole la garganta, esas lágrimas quemándole dentro de los ojos, ese miedo creciéndole en el pecho. El hombre se deshizo de su propia camisa y de sus zapatos, mientras Ryan intentaba arrastrarse por el suelo en un intento por salir de ahí, pero cuando sus esperanzas no podrían estar más pisoteadas, una helada mano lo sujetó por la muñeca y lo atrajo de regresó a él. La acción dolió como si le quemaran la zona, horas después Ryan descubriría la erosión en su piel.

El peso del cuerpo ajeno aplastó sus pulmones y acabo poco a poco con cada esperanza de salir completo de ahí. Las manos ajenas terminaron de hacer el trabajo que los otros hombres habían dejado a medias y se deshicieron por completo de su ropa, dejándolo desnudo y expuesto sobre el suelo y bajo el frío de la dura madera.

“ _Porfavor…”_ había pronunciado en vos baja, sus manos y cuerpo temblando de frío y de miedo. “ _Porfavor…”_ su vos suplicante se quebraba como si ya supiera que no funcionaría para nada, aunque él claramente ignoraba que su dolor sólo hacía aumentar las ganas del otro por romperlo.

Brendon puso su helada mano sobre el cuello ajeno y Ryan jadeó por aire, no por que estuviese ejerciendo mucha presión, si no por el dolor que el tacto provocó en su tráquea.

Cuando Brendon se rio en su oído y le susurro con dulzura “ _Ruégame que no lo haga_ ” Ryan ya sabía que no importaría qué hiciera o qué tanto le suplicara para que se detuviera, el hombre no pararía.

Entonces cubrió su rostro con su antebrazo y se echó a llorar.

…

Ryan notó enseguida que nadie se metía con Brendon; ni los guardias ni los demás presos. A veces todos fingían no verlo cuando pasaba cerca de ellos, algunos otros guardaban silencio y nunca buscaban hacer contacto con sus ojos. En cambio, todos miraban a Ryan cuando aparecía a un lado de Brendon.

Ryan lo seguía a todos lados no por elección propia, sino porque tenía bastantes moratones bajo sus ropas que no quería agregar ni una más. Caminaba despacio pero nunca perdiendo el paso del mayor, manteniendo los ojos clavados en el piso y la mente volando en cualquier otro lugar.

Brendon era posesivo y agresivo, con la mirada fría como el hielo y el tacto tan helado y pesado que hacía que Ryan se escogiera en sí mismo cuando sin querer se atrasaba al caminar y Brendon le ponía la mano en la espalda para atraerlo nuevamente hacia él. Desde que estaba con él, nadie se le acercaba o lo mataría con la mirada desde lejos; Y Ryan nunca intentaría alejarse de Brendon porque el mayor siempre lo encontraría y volvería a lastimarlo.

Los ojos del más chico por un tiempo siempre estuvieron rojos, la carne sobre sus costillas morada, y un par de impresiones de grandes manos en tonos negros y verdes en sus caderas.

Brendon nunca besaba, pero a veces cuando Ryan sentía que no podría clavarse más dentro de él, Brendon pronunciaba estas extrañas palabras y acariciaba con sus labios las mejillas, ahora secas, de Ryan. Sus gruesas manos sujetándolo con tanta fuerza que cualquiera que los viera podría creer que lo rompería en cualquier momento, sus movimientos tan duros que cualquier se preguntaría cómo es que no lo había roto ya.

Pero la verdad era que Ryan no estaba más roto por fuera de lo que estaba por dentro. Algunas noches despertaba con un nudo invisible en su cuello asfixiándolo, con las imágenes de la muerte de su madre reproduciéndose detrás de sus ojos, con el miedo que sentía cuando era niño mientras estaba escondido debajo de su cama rogando a que su padre no lo encontrara. Y siempre al despertar, Brendon le veía desde el otro lado de la celda.

A veces Ryan sentía que Brendon podía desnudar su mente con tan solo mirarlo, como si conociera cada detalle de su vida desde la primera vez que llenó sus pulmones con aire. Era como si Brendon supiera todo de él, incluso las partes que Ryan no podía comprender de sí mismo.

“ _Tú me perteneces”_ Le había dicho una vez mientras se acomodaba las ropas frente al espejo. Ryan aún estaba medio desnudo, sentado y con su espalda recargada contra la pared ahí donde Brendon lo había dejado. “ _Lo has hecho desde que naciste.”_

Ryan negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos porque tenía miedo de volver a echarse a llorar. Esta siempre era la peor parte.

Cuando los abrió se sobresaltó al tener al otro frente a él, mirándole directamente a los ojos, con una expresión plana impresa en sus labios. _“Me perteneces, Ryan, eres y siempre has sido de mi propiedad.”_

Brendon se acercó más a él, hasta que su respiración quedo a milímetros de la boca de Ryan. “ _Eres_ _mío_ ”

Entonces Ryan apretó los ojos y giro el rostro, una lagrima fugitiva habiendo escapado de su propia prisión. Y por vez primera, Ryan no sintió un golpe. Y cuando abrió los ojos, Brendon ya no estaba ahí.

No lo vio por semanas.

Los primeros días los demás reos le miraron desde lejos, como preguntadose por el paradero de su ex compañía. Enfatizando poco a poco, con el paso de los días, que la persona que los detenía a saltar sobre el preso 55850, Ryan Ross, no volvería.

Ocurrió a finales de la segunda semana sin Brendon que los dos presos cuyos números iniciaban con 2 volvieron a por él, esta vez trayendo con ellos a otro más. Para ese entonces, Ryan ya había pasado por varias fases: La primera de ella fue de algo parecido al alivio cuando Brendon desapareció y se olvidó de mantener los brillantes colores de los golpes impresos en su piel. La segunda fase fue un poco más cruel porque comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que pasaría si Brendon no regresara, y se sorprendió a si mismo teniendo la esperanza de que volviera. La tercera realización que tuvo ocurrió al mismo tiempo que la tuvieron los demás: Ryan estaba solo, nadie lo protegía.

Es por ello que esa tarde cuando todos se preparaban para irse a dormir, ambos reos cuyos números comienzan con 2 acorralaron a Ryan contra los mismos baños en los que lo habían hecho la primera vez, meses atrás, no perdiendo ni un segundo para golpear el cráneo del más chico contra las blancas baldosas en la pared.

 _“Dime, zorra, ¿a dónde has dejado a tu cuidador?”_ El más viejo de ellos, de apariencia añeja y grotesca, dijo eso antes de pasarle la lengua por la fría piel de sus mejillas. Ryan aún se sentía mareado por el golpe y un fuerte dolor había despertado en algún lugar de su cerebro. Volvió a sentir manos sobre sus ropas, arrancándoselas, pero al mismo tiempo las sintió contra su cara, arrancándole lloriqueos.

 _“La niña está llorando porque ya no está su novio para que la cuide y se haga cargo de ella, que la folle”_ dijo el segundo, el otro hombre del número 2, “ _Quizá debamos ayudarla mientras nosotros mismos satisfacemos nuestras necesidades.”_

El mismo hombre le forzó a abrir la boca, presionando sus dedos contra sus sensibles mejillas, y una vez Ryan tuvo la boca abierta le escupió dentro, riendo.

_“Ese es el problema con las zorras, nunca tienen suficiente.”_

_“Jodete”_ su vos fue un poco más normal al tono de lo que solía ser antes de todo esto, baja y aún con miedo, pero de alguna manera se sintió como defenderse a pesar de que estuviera inmovilizado. Entonces sintió una patada en el pecho, seguida de otra y otra más.

No fue hasta la cuarta que se escuchó un _crack_ y la visión de Ryan se nubló con dolor.

Tosió y se retorció en agonía, jadeando por aire e intentando sentir algo de lo cual sostenerse. Uno de los hombros puso su bota contra los dedos de Ryan, agregó un poco de presión pero el dolor no era comparable con el anterior.

 _“Te vas a sentir tan bien, húmedo con tu propia sangre_ ” el tercer hombre saco una navaja que Ryan no había visto venir, cuya procedencia jamás se podría conocer, y pasó el filo por la cara de Ryan, cuidando de no hacer más que la presión suficiente para ver sus ojos llenarse de miedo. “ _Tan malditamente bien_ ”

Sintió pánico cuando le obligaron a separar las piernas, porque se había acostumbrado a no mostrar su miedo con Brendon, pero lo más conocido de estos hombres era la realización de que le harían daño, de una u otra manera.

Si nacemos desesperados, entonces también hemos de morir de la misma manera. Es por ello que Ryan se armó de las fuerzas que no tenía y pateó la cara de uno de los hombres del número 2, dándole directamente en el ojo. Se removió con fuerza y luchó con todo lo que tenía para soltarse, pero nunca nada sería suficiente.

“ _¡Maldito hijo de puta_!”, un puñetazo provocaría que su visión se nublara por unos segundos y que su fuerza se fuera del mismo modo en que llegó. Un cuerpo lo inmovilizo por completo, y antes de poder abrir los ojos, un nuevo dolor le atravesó la garganta de la forma más enferma y literal posible.

El hombre número 3 tenía la más demente sonrisa que Ryan vería en su vida, y este mismo hombre entre sus dientes sostenía un cuchillo sangrante, cuyas gotas mancharon enseguida su camisa, sus labios y su barbilla.

El aire se vuelve difícil de conseguir cuando todo lo que entra a tu tráquea es sangre.

Habían rebanado sus cartílagos y ahora todo era un borbotón de sangre, pero en lugar de verla roja volvía a ser negra como la de su madre, porque con su visión borrosa era lo único que podía ver. Sintió cómo poco a poco se asfixiaba, como se desangraba. Desesperadamente intentó llevarse las manos a la garganta en un intento por detener el sangrado o por deshacer ese apretado nudo invisible que le impedía respirar otra cosa diferente a la sangre y a las migas de oxigeno que le llegaban, pero cuando intentó hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que uno de los hombres le sostenía por las lastimadas muñecas y no le permitiría siquiera intentar salvarse.

Los hombres se reían de su expresión desesperada, de su dolor mudo, de sus jadeos y del llanto transparente que salía de sus ojos para terminar teñido de rojo cuando llegaba a sus mejillas, las cuales se habían manchado con propia sangre. La vida se le escapaba del cuerpo en forma de gotas negras que deberían ser carmín, y su corazón latía desesperado por mantenerlo con vida, sin darse cuenta de que así sólo aceleraba su muerte.

Y a pesar de las costillas rotas y la garganta tajada, lo que más le dolía a Ryan era algo dentro de él, un dolor ubicado en su alma, a la izquierda del pulmón derecho.

Y mientras gruesas lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas, y su cuerpo temblando por frío, dolor y miedo, los ojos de Ryan volaron al otro lado del baño, donde una figura en pie le miraba desde arriba. Sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, pero su expresión era en blanco.

Ryan tosía desesperado y jadeaba por aire, recibiendo su propia sangre que le reventaba los alveolos uno a uno; pero aún con todo el dolor y el miedo que sentía, no separó la vista de los ojos de Brendon, como pidiendo ayuda, como pidiendo consuelo.

Y en sus últimos latidos de conciencia, Ryan intentó estirar la mano hacia él. Y Brendon sonrió.

…

Nacemos desesperados y morimos del mismo modo.

Vivimos llorando y riendo, y morimos de la misma manera.

Vivimos sabiendo que moriremos, y morimos esperando que no exista nada más después de eso. Porque estamos cansados de tanto dolor.

El frio le trepa por las piernas y anida dentro de sus huesos. Hay una gotera y no hay luz en el lugar donde está, sólo oscuridad y frío. Tiene mucho frío.

No sabe cuánto tiempo lleva ahí pero su cuerpo se ha entumido tanto que duda que pueda si quiera intentar pararse. Está hecho un ovillo en el suelo, sus brazos abrazando su propio cuerpo y el frío consumiendo su existencia. Está triste, roto y tiene miedo. Está asustado.

La gota sigue cayendo y el frío sigue existiendo, sus ojos se han acostumbrado la luz, pero no tiene fuerzas ni para cerrarlos cuando de repente se abre una puerta y por ella se escapa la oscuridad, dando lugar a algo luminoso.

Como es incapaz de moverse, la figura que hace sombra en el centro de la luz da un paso y otro más, hasta que se encuentra prácticamente sobre el pequeño cuerpo roto de Ryan. Es entonces cuando el menor invierte la poca energía que le queda para alzar la mirada, ni siquiera sabe por qué lo hace, pero lo que ve ahí no provoca ninguna reacción notoria sobre él.

Vuelve a bajar los ojos al piso, a observar el granito y el pequeño rio de agua que se ha formado por la gotera, y es como si estuviera resignado, como si de cierta manera ya se esperase todo esto.

Porque Ryan sabe, con cada trazo de su piel, que Brendon tiene razón: Que le pertenece y siempre le ha pertenecido.

El demonio da un paso más y se agacha sobre el cuerpo, sus manos oscuras radiando frío que quema, sus ojos tan peligrosos, sus uñas tan negras como sus cuernos.

Cuando el demonio acerca la mano y lo toca, dispuesto a levantarlo en brazos, Ryan se hace pequeño pero no intenta nada más, ni siquiera cuando las manos lo sujetan y el mismo agarre le quema y le daña. Ryan no hace nada, porque muy en el fondo ha enterrado el miedo y ahora todo lo que existe en él es vacío. Se encuentra cansado y está resignado, pero sobre todo está roto.

Es por ello que cuando Brendon lo alza y Ryan no ofrece resistencia, el demonio sonríe.


End file.
